


滴答滴答

by DonNoe



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonNoe/pseuds/DonNoe
Summary: 哨兵!伊吹蓝/向导!志摩一未“搜查一课刑警志摩一未，守着搭档的尸体和断裂的精神链接，迎来了2013年8月8日的清晨。”
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, 伊吹蓝/志摩一未, 伊志
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. 正篇

滴答，滴答。  
手表恪尽职守地走着，发出规律的机械音。身穿三件套的男人表情麻木，坐在白色公寓投下的阴影里，大腿死死抵在胸前，像是害怕里面跳得过于急促的心脏冲破肋骨摔到地上。  
吸饱了一整夜寒气的沥青地面冷得可怕，过载的神经已经不能好好传递头脑中肆虐的痛觉，感官失去精神的左右，只能感受到最基本的冷暖。但是稀薄如水的阳光连温暖身体也做不到，他能听见有脚步向这边走过来，但根本没有抬头招呼来人的力气。后颈上像有一双冰冷的巨手，疼痛从未如此具象地施加在身体和精神上。  
香坂苍白冰冷的手向前伸出着，像是拼命想要抓住什么。  
搜查一课刑警志摩一未，守着搭档的尸体和断裂的精神链接，迎来了2013年8月8日的清晨。

滴答，滴答。  
转向灯的提示音节奏均匀地响着。  
桔梗看了一眼驾驶座上满脸期待的志摩，低头继续翻动档案夹里的纸页。  
车里突然响起第三个呼吸声。  
“志摩。”桔梗啪的合上夹子揉了揉眉心。  
后座上的西伯利亚狼委屈地用鼻子蹭了蹭皮质座套，不情不愿地看向女媒介人的方向，明明是个威风的大动物，这会儿倒是比猫都乖。  
至于放这匹大动物出来的罪魁祸首此时正目视前方，一副专心开车的样子，丝毫没有要把精神体收回去的意思。  
“就算你这样，我也不会......”桔梗努力不让大狼毛茸茸的脑袋蹭到自己，但很快宣告失败。  
好主人志摩终于开口：“没有哨兵分给我也没关系，我可以和普通人组队。”  
桔梗看着窗外飞快倒退的植道树，七月中旬，一片葱葱茏茏的景象。  
工作水平出色的媒介人自然熟悉所有片区的哨兵向导，无论是否登记在案，了解其中每一个人的情况是桔梗的职责所在。并非没有缺少搭档的哨兵，但是那件事过后，没有哪个和志摩同级别的哨兵会愿意和他成为彼此交付性命的搭档。而且刑事部明令禁止哨兵或向导与普通警员组队，表面上是为了避免精英劳动力的浪费，其实是为了把这些可能威胁国家的“武器”置于严密的统一管理下。  
就算把志摩调入临时成立的第四机搜队，他也必须有一个名正言顺的哨兵作为搭档。哪怕只是临时搭档几周也不是不行，可是哪里能找到......  
目光落在档案夹的蓝色外壳上，一个名字缓缓浮现出桔梗的脑海。  
那个人，或许可以试试，不行的话再调回警署就是了。

滴答，滴答。  
厨房的水龙头还在漏水，维修工明早上班后才能过来。志摩毫无睡意地喝着一小时前从自动贩卖机买来的罐装咖啡，看向对面长沙发上戴着卫衣兜帽睡觉的伊吹蓝。  
比起向导，哨兵往往更需要充足的休息来保持感官的稳定。  
两人搭档的第一个24小时还没结束，志摩已经对这只野生的人类笨蛋失去了耐心，期许，信任还是其它什么搭档间应该有的情感。  
无论是别人嘴里避之不及的神秘人伊吹蓝，还是这个对引擎声有着奇怪执念的伊吹蓝，都是一个资质平平无奇甚至达不到及格线的哨兵，就算跑得很快，也只是给他的混混形象再加一分罢了。在志摩问他的精神体是什么的时候，这人也只是生硬的聊起蜜瓜包里为什么没有一整个蜜瓜来蒙混过关，看样子最多是只有蓬松耳朵的金毛犬吧，再不就是更惹人生气的哈士奇，就算是西班牙小猎犬也不奇怪。  
不过好在这个单纯的笨蛋似乎完全不知道自己为什么有机会来做他的搭档，也没有对他的过往表现出任何的好奇。对志摩来说，这就足够了。  
他不会轻易信任伊吹蓝，同样更不会轻易相信自己。如果连及时感知搭档的精神状态都做不到，不能在搭档最需要的时候给予精神疏导，那他算什么“搜查一课级别的向导”呢？  
他连最普通的向导都比不上。  
只是临时搭档而已，不会有链接，甚至可能不会有精神疏导，几周后第四机搜解散，他们也就不会再有瓜葛。  
能再次奔向案发现场，阻止悲剧在被害人的生命中发生，还有什么不满足的呢？  
志摩仰头喝下一口咖啡，被手掌镀上温度的易拉罐又轻了一些。

滴答，滴答。  
雨水敲打在蜜瓜车的挡风玻璃上，志摩把印着MIU的深蓝外套又裹紧了点。一边驾驶座上的伊吹看到他的小动作，伸手把车载空调拧到了最大。  
“对不起。”伊吹没头没尾的说道。声音不大，几乎被雨声盖过去。  
志摩揉了揉因为长时间戴耳机而疼痛的耳廓，不太在意的问：“什么？”  
“我当时一下没控制住精神力，吓到你了吧。”  
哦，果然还在想那件事。卷发向导含糊的嗯了一声，转头去看玻璃上雨水留下的蜿蜒痕迹。  
今天自己把枪口拉到额头还故意挑衅持枪人的时候在想什么来着？总之是吓到这只笨蛋了吧，当时余光看到他眼睛瞪的好大，根本一副吓坏了的表情。  
后援赶过来之后立马揪住他的领子质问了什么“你是找死吗”之类的问题，虽然只有几秒钟，但志摩确信当时有股强大的精神力冲自己海浪一样拍了下来。要不是领子还被伊吹提在手里，他在那个精神压迫下能不能保持站立都很难说。  
这是....伊吹？虽然有一瞬的疑惑，但当时的情形让他不得不快速接受了这个信息。  
就以那几秒的感受，志摩可以肯定这个深藏不露的笨蛋刑警，有着完全能够进入搜查一课的精神力水平，哪怕和搜查一课最优秀的哨兵相比，伊吹也绝对不会逊色。  
什么啊，说着愿意信任别人却把自己的能力藏得那么好。比起来自己倒是都把精神体放出来给伊吹看过了。那家伙看到西伯利亚狼抖着耳朵出现在车厢的时候眼睛都亮了，一点不害怕的上手就去揉大狼后颈上的毛，被呲牙威胁之后又完全不在意的做起了鬼脸。  
犬科动物的交流方式吗，大概是。  
志摩闭上眼不想理会一旁还在喋喋不休的伊吹，耳机里没有指令，只有细微的电流声，蜜瓜车摇晃着前进。天然的白噪音雨声显然让伊吹心情不错，志摩能感觉到身边哨兵的精神波动平稳得令人安心。就在他快要跌进睡梦的时候，伊吹突然安静了两秒，接着用难得正经的声音说：“以后不要像今天那样了。”  
额头抵在车窗上的向导没有回答，但是不自觉地弯了弯嘴角。

滴答，滴答。  
梦境里感受不到疼痛，只有铺天盖地的绝望和悔恨扼住他的喉咙，将气管里的氧气挤压殆尽，香坂苍白的手，冰凉的沥青地面，寡淡发白的阳光。并非是闪光灯记忆，而是一次次在梦境中将那段混乱的记忆拆解，重演，直到将那个情景的一分一毫都回忆起来。他有时会在其中编纂出并非现实的片段，从而试图扭转最后的结局。但如同恐怖电影的套路，无论主角在那一天里做出怎样的努力，依然会在十二点来临时被戴着小丑头套的歹徒杀死，一日一日，循环往复。  
即使搭档的死亡只是强行切断了浅层的精神链接，志摩也足足在医院待到了新年才获批回家。居酒屋里关于哨兵和向导因为切断链接而疯掉死掉的传闻一向有很多，只是他从没想过自己有一天成为了传闻的主人公，还捎带着得到一个杀掉搭档的名号。再之后就是调职，千篇一律的文书工作，在驾照考试场做导员，然后给第四机搜队当临时工。  
这么一来，唯一称得上好事的居然是和野生笨蛋成为搭档。  
是我堕落了吗？  
把剩下的乌冬面蘸料倒进水槽的时候志摩认真思考了这个问题。  
休息室里只留了一盏发出橙黄光线的台灯，阵马去机场接儿子回家了，剩下三个精力旺盛的年轻人都不太急着睡觉。  
“志摩呀，你知道你会说梦话吗？”伊吹含着一根蜜瓜味棒棒糖漫不经心的问道。  
志摩脱外套的手一顿，接着平静的反问：“我说什么了？”  
“哎呀记不清了，不过是一些我的搭档好帅气，伊吹蓝真厉害之类的。”  
一边的九重翻了个白眼，志摩笑着骂了句你是笨蛋吗，接着低下头假装翻找包里的东西。  
脸不受控制的发热，不看也知道红起来了。  
但是完全不想被那家伙看出来。不想被那个理想型是“水润”女生的笨蛋嘲笑。  
他确定自己对伊吹有超越搭档的情感。每次被突然抓住手腕，他都暗暗祈祷拥有优秀五感的伊吹没有注意到自己突然鼓噪的心跳。和多年前跟香坂建立精神链接时的感觉截然不同，并非是简单的与搭档构建联系，而是渴望向导与哨兵之间更深层的链接。  
但是伊吹把自己的精神控制的很好，除了那次冲自己发火之外就没有大的波动。因此他没有机会去触碰伊吹的精神图景，何况连伊吹的精神体是什么他都还不知道。  
伊吹实在太过平静，和他表现出的冲动性格很不相称。志摩觉得他简直平静过头了。  
“喂，你的精神体到底是什么？我又不会嘲笑你，你打算瞒到什么时候啊？”  
想着想着居然就直接问出来了，我是被笨蛋细菌传染了吗？志摩痛苦地想到。  
“哎？志摩居然这么好奇嘛，不告诉你啦，有机会再说啦。”  
“不要啦啦啦个没完。”脑袋贴上枕头突然就有了睡意，志摩打了个哈欠。  
“你有在用向导素吗？”  
伊吹似乎被他这个突如其来的问题惊了一下，九重也停下打字抬头看向他。  
“没有哦。”  
于是没人再说话。

滴答，滴答。  
威士忌酒杯外壁的水汽在手心里融化，灯影交错，视线扭曲变形。志摩顾不上还没开始向涉案人套话，匆匆起身差点撞翻了一旁服务员手里的托盘，落荒而逃之前残存的理智只够让他附到伊吹耳边叮嘱问话的关键点，他没空思索自己是不是靠的太近了些，完全侵犯了安全距离，起身时脚下一晃差点倒向伊吹，接着被搭档坚实的手扶住了身形。家犬一样的搭档投来担忧的视线，但他无暇顾及。  
精神屏障上的裂痕再次蠢蠢欲动，但志摩一未不会那么轻易就被撕碎。  
关于狗和蜗牛的讨论纯属没话找话，伊吹已经站在那条线上了，再开口问一句就能触碰到他最深的恐惧。  
没人喜欢把恐惧暴露给别人欣赏，搭档不行，心上人也不是那么容易。  
志摩也没有想到，伊吹能把香坂的死查到这个地步。只是一个无关紧要的比赛罢了，查到的人也不会获得一句肯定以外的东西。但是伊吹就是会去认真做这样的事，志摩忍不住去想象如果香坂遇到的人是伊吹，那颗钢珠是否就会走上另一条道路。  
“其实还有一件搞不懂的事情啊，志摩你......到底在害怕什么呢？”  
谜团已经解开，身穿白色夹克的哨兵坐在油漆剥落的椅子上看着远方发问。  
拉开易拉罐的拉环，志摩看着晾衣架上随风飞扬的布条没有回答。  
“其实我，多多少少能明白志摩在害怕什么，因为我也有害怕的东西。”夕阳给年轻哨兵的侧脸涂抹上淡淡的柔光，志摩看着看着有些出神。  
“觉得自己作为向导没有感知到搭档情绪的不对劲，在搭档最需要安抚和鼓励的时候缺席，一向都非常信赖自己的能力却没能做到向导最基本要做到的事，真是太差劲了，志摩是这样想的吧？”  
志摩看着远处轻轨上来往的列车，用力攥卝住易拉罐，声带麻痹了一样发不出声音。  
“可是啊，志摩一直都有在好好注视我。”伊吹起身走到围栏前，继续说道：“我能感觉到的，志摩时时刻刻都在留意我的精神状态不是吗？虽然一直没什么事，但是只要你在身边的时候，我总是很安心啊，想着，有这么优秀的向导在身边，就算陷入狂化也一定会被救的，所以才能放心地去追那些超——凶残的歹徒嘛。”  
说完伊吹转身看向自己的搭档，露出了一如既往的笑容。  
“嘛，总之第四机搜的志摩一未是我见过最好的向导，以上。”  
“小志摩不会哭了吧？哎，我要拍下来做twitter头像，啊疼疼疼！轻！轻点！等下，最重要的事我还没说呢！！”  
“什么？”志摩扯着伊吹的耳朵大声问，努力掩盖自己强压哽咽而喉咙酸卝胀的事实。  
伊吹飞快的亲上向导还带着果汁甜味的嘴唇，然后紧张的看着还没反应过来的志摩，像只打碎了花瓶的大狗。  
晚风从两人之间吹过，凉嗖嗖的，两张脸却一个比一个热。  
散热系统报废但勉强重启成功的志摩眨了眨眼。这倒是......没有想到，这人是直球怪物吗居然直接付诸行动了。想着志摩的手绕到伊吹后颈把个子高些的哨兵拉向自己，张开全部精神图景的同时深深的吻了下去。两人轮流接手这个吻的主动权，没有过分的撕咬，还都带着点生疏和试探。能感觉到对方的气息，伊吹的拥抱也让人安心。  
但是少点什么，对于他们很关键的东西......  
又过去几秒，志摩试探着摸索到了伊吹的精神图景边缘，但是他确信自己没有在屏障上发现一丝可以进入的通道。被拒绝的向导皱了皱眉，抬手把伊吹推开了点距离。  
两颊上的红粉色已经蔓延到脖颈，混乱沸腾的脑子勉强挣扎出一线意识，依然张开着精神图景的向导露出了不解的神情：“你准备就这么傻站着？”  
伊吹错开了两人缠绕的视线，调整了几下呼吸接着退后两步。风很快卷走了两人周围粘稠滞缓的空气，志摩已经收起了疑惑的神色，几乎冷静的重新拉起精神图景的屏障。  
“这都不行吗？”  
志摩看着伊吹的眼睛问道，声音有些低哑，听起来很含混。  
迟迟不肯打开精神图景的哨兵没有回应。一个总是聒噪的人突然安静是件很可怕的事，你会不由觉得下一秒就要有海啸爆发或是陨石坠落，志摩连忙从自己的情绪里挣脱出来，第一反应是去感受伊吹的精神波动——意外的是并没有狂化迹象，甚至没有一个特殊的起伏，以一个志摩无比熟悉的振幅和频率，水流般的平静流淌。  
说起来有点好笑，哨兵的精神稳定放在平时任何时候都不是坏事，只不过这次成了横亘在爱人之间的河川。  
这栋白色公寓不如改叫“志摩一未的糟糕人生”吧。虽然很不成熟，但是现在除了远远逃开，大脑也想不出什么planB了。  
卷发向导低着头向后退了一步，下意识的抬起手背抹了一下嘴唇，接着快步走下了避难楼梯。伊吹似乎喊了什么，但风把耳朵灌得满满当当，眼眶也被吹得更加酸痛了。  
什么啊，到头来还是这样。

滴答，滴答。  
志摩吃完晚饭在厨房流理台上搭了一个复杂的毕达哥拉斯装置，小钢珠好几次都卡在同一个位置，他也不着急，摆弄来摆弄去地一点一点调整。也不知道他这几天休假的时候在忙什么，反正看起来没有好好休息过，眼下总挂着青黑，而且时不时就会走神。  
九重和沙发上假装翻动报纸的阵马交换了一个眼色。  
404的这两位，最近很不对劲。虽然伊吹还是一样的欠抽和神经大条，但是每次都附和着笑笑或者敷衍两句的志摩不出声了。出外勤的时候本来会志摩前志摩后叽叽喳喳个没完的人形犬也安静了许多。如果伊吹有条尾巴，以前在志摩面前怕是要摇得秃了毛，现在成天蔫头耷脑地垂着尾巴，让人看着很不习惯。  
年轻人的烦恼啊。阵马前辈如是感叹道。  
蜜瓜车里的气氛更加惨不忍睹。两个人呼吸着狭小空间里的空气，志摩总是不经意间就会捕捉到警犬搭档的气息，天台上那个结局不太美好的亲卝吻还历历在目，是天气热起来的缘故吗，这几天精神快要烦躁到极点。  
作为第四集搜的队长和拥有丰富经验的媒介人，桔梗没过两天就察觉到404的不对劲。想想也能猜到七八分，于是伊吹被第一个叫去了队长办公室。  
埋头写结案报告的志摩没什么表情，但是伸手去抓笔帽的时候差点把马克杯碰倒，热茶溅在还没干透的笔迹上，瞬间晕成了一大团乌云。  
重写一份就好。没什么的，能重来的事情就不可怕。  
桔梗没有绕弯子，先用两个问题证实了自己的猜测，说话间伊吹的脸色愈发纠结，女队长叹了口气，打开保险柜拿出一份哨兵档案表。姓名栏里印着伊吹蓝三个字。  
“你没有和他完成精神链接，是因为精神图景的事对吧。”  
伊吹迟疑了一下，还是点了点头。  
他的精神波动之所以永远安静的可怕，并不是他真的无动于衷，而是因为他的精神图景里只有一片寸草不生的荒漠。  
“你应该感觉得到，志摩的精神力量很强大，能从精神链接断裂中挺过来足够证明他是个很优秀的向导。但是伊吹，你有没有想过，那件事之后他面对的是周围人的流言蜚语，同事的误解和贬损，还有自己心中的悔恨。而志摩能抗住这些，从来没有堕落的原因是，他本身是一个非常坚韧的人。”  
是这样吗？伊吹蓝放空了思绪。就算听过志摩对着自己突然加速的心跳，就算看到志摩因为自己的话而耳朵泛红，就算知道志摩是个很厉害的向导，如果真的看到自己荒芜暴乱的精神图景，志摩会不会永远逃开呢？  
看他的表情还是有些迷茫，桔梗催促道：“这两天抓紧把问题解决掉，不要影响404的工作。”  
收下志摩的心意却不去回报同等分量的信任，这才是最不负责的行为吧。  
一直垂着头的伊吹终于抬脸露出一个夸张的笑容，大病初愈一样在原地做了十个高抬腿之后喊着“谢谢队长我准备好了”冲出了桔梗的办公室，像个第一次参加田径比赛的高中生。  
志摩把重写完的报告用订书机订好，搁着十米就听到大型犬哈哧哈哧跑过来的响声，无奈的揉了揉眉心，想要继续板着脸却有点做不到，最后搞出一个似笑非笑的可怕表情，伊吹看到后夸张地弹出一米远，鬼哭狼嚎地去找九重控诉自己遭到了表情霸凌。  
虽然很想骂他笨蛋，但是这几天查到的那些事又让向导忍不住心里软了软。  
又不是多么严重的事，真是只野生笨狗。

滴答，滴答。  
白噪音隔离室的循环水系统一如既往地工作着。志摩坐在警局的铁质长椅上，低头看向水磨石的地面。这里为了镇静哨兵的情绪，常年恒温20摄氏度，桔梗给他披上的大衣也已经被冷气吹的发凉，好在他的注意力完全不在这里，第三次被隔离室的绝缘层挡回来之后，面色苍白的向导才猛地吸了口气，四肢不受控制地瘫软下来。  
蒲郡慈生三个小时前被押上警车，心里一团乱麻的志摩还没反应过来，就察觉到里面屋子里伊吹的精神力洪水一样向四周涌出，他刚刚稳住心神想要进去查看就被赶来的紧急处置人员拦在安全线外，只能看到被塞进隔离束缚衣里的伊吹戴上了白噪音耳机，然后让救护车载着扬长而去。  
再然后，就到了这里。警署专门设置的临时拘押区域，特质涂层可以完全隔绝光亮、气味和声音，同时也能拦下外界所有的精神力。伊吹现在就在走廊尽头的房间里，只能靠药物和向导素维持神志。精神屏障崩溃使他敏锐的五感完全暴露在外界中，对于伊吹这样没有链接向导的哨兵来说，陷入感官狂化很可能是致命的。他们只被允许使用药物干预，但那些小药片连杯水车薪都算不上。而自己重建精神屏障，梳理铰成一团的精神纽带之类的事情也绝对不是哨兵的强项。  
也许一周，也许一个月，也许永远不能恢复。  
坐在隔离室外双手颤抖的志摩很明白，对于伊吹来说，永远不能恢复是几率最大的选项。因为他压根没有一个稳定的精神图景来供他建立屏障，就像一个没有升降台和脚手架的建筑工人要在离地面十米的地方建一栋房子，可能性几乎为零。  
但他可以帮伊吹搏一搏。  
桔梗的脚步声由远及近。那只熟悉的冰冷巨手再次压住了志摩的后颈，但他坚定地，缓缓抬起头。机会其实有很多，一旦错过，钢珠就会无法挽回的滑向最坏的结局，上次他失去了香坂，这次他不会放过任何一个救回伊吹的机会。  
女队长脸上写满担忧，但还是下定决心一样把手里的门禁卡塞进了志摩的口袋，她迅速向走廊那一端的值班室看了一眼，压低声音对志摩说：“再过十分钟我会把这边的监控切断，糸卷之后会替换掉，下一次查房前你有三个小时的时间，我会在外面把风。”  
志摩点点头，露出一个微小但并不勉强的笑容：“队长做这种事竟然很像模像样啊，别一副我要回不来的表情，那家伙说过的，我是他见过最厉害的向导了，没问题的。”  
桔梗不由松了松紧绷的嘴角，她能感觉到涌动在志摩四周的精神力像一只温暖的手，而这只手的主人已经准备好去把他的搭档带回来。  
“待会见。”志摩向桔梗眨眨眼。

伊吹掀开沉重的眼睑，花了一会功夫才回忆起刚刚几小时里发生的事情。他的时间感已经混乱掉了，那之后过了有多久？现在是白天还是晚上？志摩在哪里？冷汗把哨兵的头发打湿成一缕一缕，像只雨天被遗弃在街头的家犬。白噪音一定程度上减轻了神经的抽痛，但身体还是不能控制的颤抖，自己咬紧牙齿发出的声音在颅腔里放大了几十倍，身上的丝绸病服也因过度敏锐的触感而折磨着皮肤。  
这可真是成为哨兵以来最糟糕的一次了。伊吹的意识开始模糊起来。  
要干什么来着.......大脑像是煮过头的白粥，变成了一兜粘稠液体，每一个思考都比平时艰难百倍，毕竟也不能期望那些濒临报废的神经元能多么给力。  
对了，精神屏障，修补精神屏障......  
还在努力思考下一步动作的哨兵突然听到一阵门轴滚动的响声，只不过在他听来更像是一辆满载的火车从耳道里碾过。  
他甚至都来不及发出声音，狂化的身体已经自己做出反应，下一秒来人已经被他抵在包着吸音海绵的地板上，没有挣扎，那人漏出了几声急促的呼吸但很快就再次屏气。  
熟悉的须后水味道，还有那天在天台上感受过的精神力。  
......志摩吗？  
这是伊吹蓝最后的意识。

滴答，滴答。  
还有两小时五十分钟。  
志摩不断调整着自己的精神波动，这比让钢珠顺利滚动还要困难，但他并不急躁地一点点尝试，直到和伊吹的波动完全重合。  
昏睡过去的哨兵几乎没有声息，志摩把压在自己身上的人扶到一边的墙上坐好。额头贴上伊吹冰凉的前额时，志摩终于颤卝抖着找回呼吸的频率。  
又一次来到伊吹精神图景的边缘，虽然屏障已经崩坏殆尽，志摩依然受到了阻碍。  
让我进去，你这笨蛋。  
精神波动把这条信息传递给伊吹，但屏障只是抖动了几下，并没有打开。  
志摩再一次重复进入的请求，然后是第三遍，第四遍。  
同时保持精神波动的高度重合还要不断发出向屏障发出信息，对于没有精神链接的向导来说负担很大，触碰伊吹损毁严重的精神更是一步不能出错，不知道两人中谁的冷汗滚落进志摩的眼里，他没有动，坚定而平稳地发出了第五次请求。  
破败的精神屏障终于缓缓落下，暴露出里面的精神图景。  
志摩踏进去的一瞬间，以为是走进了自己的图景，洁白的雪原蔓延到视野尽头。但很快脚下蒸腾的热气就让他意识到这并不是雪原，而是一片纯白的沙漠，头顶的天空是暗黄色的，就像是普通沙漠颠倒过来的样子。灼热的暴风将巨大的风滚草卷向对面的沙丘。表层的白沙被掀开后露出了下面虬结的荆棘，团团簇簇，没有枝叶，尖锐的硬刺拦下了所有的路。  
即使调查过也设想过，可真正站在这个蛮荒一样的白色地狱里带来的冲击还是让志摩头脑发晕。他不会魔法，要想在三小时内把这里完全变成适宜的图景根本不可能，但他还是有能做的事情。找到伊吹的精神体，将它带出图景，然后清理出屏障下面的区域，让伊吹有修补屏障的立足之地就可以了。  
但是说来容易，在这个白色海洋里找一只还不知道是什么的精神体，他也暂时找不到方向。突然一个毛茸茸的脑袋拱了拱他的膝盖，西伯利亚狼不知道什么时候跑了进来。志摩拍拍大狼的后颈，示意它不要碍事好好回自己的雪窝里待着。  
昏睡的伊吹突然动了动，一只手用力抓住了向导后背上的衣服。  
西伯利亚狼哈着气爬到最近的沙丘顶上，然后开始......发出嗥叫。  
又一阵热浪朝志摩涌来，飞起的扬沙让他有点睁不开眼。接着他听到了一声微弱的，动物的叫声，轻的像是风在呜咽。  
西伯利亚狼又发出一声嗥叫，这次长一些，志摩无端的觉得比起第一声更像是在催促。摸着精神体的耳朵，志摩没忍住笑了笑，这家伙的急脾气是跟谁学的，根本不随我。  
伊吹的精神体看起来也并没有得到腿脚快的优点，那不就变成毫无长处的纯种笨蛋了。  
又过了一会，一个灰黑色的小点从对面的沙丘上升了起来，那个小点摇晃着绕开风滚草，接着几乎是滚落到志摩的脚下。  
这是......一匹狼？  
虽然生活在这样的图景里让这只精神体饱受折磨，蓬乱的毛发上纠结着凝固的血迹，爪子上的肉垫也被磨得惨不忍睹，但很明显这是一匹体型比西伯利亚狼还要庞大的灰狼。  
西伯利亚狼用力扯了扯呆住的志摩，接着挨到灰狼身边冲主人呲了呲牙。  
伊吹那家伙的精神体原来也是狼吗......这可真是，太巧了。  
以后来我这边的雪原生活就好了。志摩试探着去摸灰狼的脑袋，不仅没有被威胁，还被舔卝了手腕。  
伊吹似乎清醒了一下，看清抵着自己额头的人是志摩后又昏睡过去。  
志摩提了口气，感觉自己已经有些脱力。来这之前因为查案子连轴转了一天，再加上情绪大起大落，他有点担心自己能不能在剩下的两小时里保持清醒。清理伊吹图景里的荆棘比想象中的还要困难，拔除并不一定是最好的选择，有些荆棘已经深深扎入图景，成为伊吹精神的一部分。志摩一边在飞沙里尽量区分出哪些荆棘可以清理，一边用精神力慢慢剥离那些硬刺。两个小时从没有那么漫长，最后他几乎要直接倒进白色的沙壤里，浑身上下每一根神经都在叫嚣着疲倦。  
从伊吹的图景里挣扎回现实后，浑身被汗水浸透的向导立刻陷入了昏迷一样的沉睡。在没有任何链接的情况下做完一系列精准度极高的任务，让志摩的精神有些透支。潜意识里知道自己已经做完了所有能做的事情，接下来就看伊吹的了。身体和精神放松的太快，积木一样轰然垮塌下来。  
桔梗推开门的时候，伊吹已经清醒了一会。虽然精神屏障还没有修补完毕，但他有更重要的事去做。睡梦中的志摩因为疲惫而微微皱着眉头，鬈曲的栗色发顶挨在伊吹的左肩，随着哨兵逐渐平稳的呼吸起起落落。  
伊吹看了一会，将自己的额头抵了上去。  
属于哨兵的精神纽带缓缓缠绕住志摩的精神纽带，最后变成一个只有死亡才能断开的坚固链接。  
伊吹感受到志摩的精神屏障正缓缓张开，将他依然有些过于敏感的感官密不透风的包裹起来。虽然他的精神图景还是一片荒芜，但志摩一未的雪原将永远为伊吹蓝敞开。

滴答，滴答。  
蜜瓜形状的挂钟恪尽职守地走着，发出规律的机械音。身穿白色T恤的卷发男人被厨房的打闹声吵醒，看了眼时间发现轮休日居然没能睡过八点。刚把被子拉过头顶准备睡个回笼觉，不明来源的焦糊味就和烟雾报警器的锐鸣一起到达了卧室。  
“你们三个再闹就给我滚出去！！”  
第四机搜队刑警志摩一未，守着被两只大狼和笨蛋搭档糟蹋完的厨房，迎来了2020年8月8日的清晨。  



	2. 四狗之家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《滴答滴答》的番外篇UwU

挂钟戈多戈多地走着，警察公寓在秋雨里令人安心地发出暖光。

风把雨斜斜地吹起来，从四面八方围困住神色疲惫的向导，打伞根本顾及不过来，很快裤腿和大衣就湿的东一块西一块。

志摩推开门，呼出卡在嗓子里的湿气，往一边靠了靠让跟在身后的西伯利亚狼钻进屋子。家里只有茶几旁边的立式台灯留了光，微波炉敞开着，里面是伊吹给他留的晚饭和倒好的牛奶。不过今晚也是，伊吹没像从前一样在沙发上等他。更没有见他进门便睁着狗狗眼迎上来，向加班回家的搭档讨要注意力和亲热。

最近伊吹的灰狼也不天天赖在志摩的精神图景里了，大概是陪在情绪低落的主人身边，两只大狗一起生闷气。

想到这似乎也提醒了和他思维同步的西伯利亚狼，从刚才进门就委委屈屈地钻到沙发底下，好几天没人陪它玩，这会正非常吃里扒外的对着自己主人呲牙咧嘴。

一个两个，都跟我生气。

志摩慢吞吞地转动微波炉旋钮，看着伊吹搭在椅子背上的机搜夹克出神。

“志摩？”

被吓了一跳，志摩回头看见伊吹没穿拖鞋就走过来。

“啊，吵醒你了？”志摩用力眨了眨干涩的双眼，好困，感觉脑子都软绵绵的。

“不怪你，是那个啦。”伊吹指指微波炉。

晚饭不知道什么时候已经热好了，微波炉的叮声把哨兵从睡梦里拉了出来。之前他为了不吵醒伊吹，每次都在微波炉发出叮声前就及时拔下电源，今天是第一次失手。

志摩更加懊恼的原地踱步，淋湿的外套还在身上沉甸甸的裹着居然忘了脱，太阳穴也很给力的跳着踢踏舞加入捣乱的行列。

气氛有些奇怪的凝固，伊吹凑上去，把脸色发白的向导从湿外套里解救出来。

两人这几天基本没什么身体接触，低着头的向导在伊吹手掌贴到自己颈侧时颤了一下。

生分了，志摩想。

伊吹摸着一手湿冷，还好没烧。他屏息凝神听了一会，向导的脉搏比平时快了些，不过也难怪，都忙到这个点了。

北美灰狼摇摇晃晃走到两人之间，咕咚一下倒在向导脚边，没一会便发出轻微均匀的鼾声。

当时去追久住的时候跟伊吹解释的太潦草，不过犯人在逃，九重也在旁边，他实在没机会多说什么。况且这也不是一句我犯傻了就能轻易过去的事，他知道自己的信任在伊吹眼里有多重要。他给了伊吹的东西怎么能就这么随随便便的拿回去。

志摩昏昏沉沉的胡思乱想着，任凭伊吹拿来吹风机轰隆轰隆给他吹头发。

他还是不敢回想电梯里的那通电话。当时伊吹只是在笑着重复他对九重说的话，却比之前揍在他脸上的那一拳疼一百倍。

雨声大了起来，玻璃上一阵噼里啪啦。热好的晚饭一点一点凉下去，两个人一坐一站，都说不出话。

“哎呀志摩困了吧，走了走了先去睡觉。”伊吹把丢了魂的向导拽起来，半搂半推的把志摩塞进卧室，一只手扣在向导的脖子上，是安抚也是犬科动物间的示威。

久住的案子结束之后，因为加班啦，跑现场啦，去探望阵马哥啦，一直忙个不停，没有时间坐下聊聊。

当然这都是借口。

他的向导最近在躲着他，但他没资格评判什么，因为他也在躲志摩。

狗狗警察双双变成蜗牛警察了，怎么会这样呢。

想起来还是很受伤，明明已经把自己不堪的过去，破败的图景，失去恩师的痛苦，还有这条性命统统交给他了。

无条件退货服务什么的，他伊吹蓝可不给。

小夜灯是伊吹挑了好久才找到的，白色灯罩上有绿色麻线的花纹，打开之后就会在墙上投出蜜瓜皮一样的影子。

志摩看着灯罩里那只小小的灯泡，奋力的发出暖黄色的光，只为了把黑夜撕开一点，温暖一两个人的眼睛。

就像名为伊吹蓝的警察一样，为了再小的正义也会全力奔跑，挽救一个又一个看似不起眼的人生。

伊吹没有在他身边躺下，志摩想说点什么，但汹涌的睡意死死捏住他的眼皮。

朦胧间他看到床头柜上有个熟悉的小玻璃瓶，但是罢工的大脑没办法思考，伊吹关上卧室门时，志摩已经跌进梦乡。

醒来的时候，只有他一个人。

志摩看着天花板上的光影想了一会，才反应过来自己在哪，天还不太亮。没有熟悉的人抓着他一只手睡觉。

没有生病也没去喝酒，从爆炸的假新闻传出的那一刻起持续积累的精神压力昨晚被雨浇得决堤。

卧室门口传来窸窸窣窣的声音。

雨还在下，他的精神体不喜欢潮乎乎的空气，这会正躲在精神图景里睡觉。

“伊吹？”还有些昏沉的向导支起上半身，接着重重倒了回去，脑袋撞在枕头上带起一阵闷疼。

肯定还在生气吧，毕竟自己那天太混蛋了。

志摩皱着眉逼迫自己回忆10月16日的一切。走廊里的那段话，监听器，船坞，梦。

身穿白外套的哨兵昏迷不醒，志摩能听见他的呼吸声，直到久住捂住伊吹的口鼻。一分钟，两分钟，他不敢闭眼，因为一旦闭上眼，他所有的注意力就会集中在濒临断裂的精神链接上。

伊吹，伊吹，还应该去救下更多人生的伊吹，我可以赌上性命信任的搭档。

志摩扣下扳机。

船坞的海鸟哗啦啦地飞起来。

爪子嚓嚓划门的噪音让志摩清醒了点。

是伊吹的精神体啊。那家伙肯定也在附近，刚才叫他怎么不应声。

志摩坐起身，把乱糟糟的卷发往后耙了耙，翻身下床走到卧室门前。

“来了来了，你——”

话没说完，尖耳朵的大狼一口咬住志摩的裤腿把他死命往客厅拽，差点把睡久了站不太稳的向导拉个趔趄。

“哎，干什么干什么，嘶，咬到！咬到肉了！”

灰狼松开嘴，抬头冲志摩凶神恶煞地一呲牙。

这还是卷发向导第一次被伊吹的精神体凶到。自从被志摩救到雪原图景里之后，这家伙在他跟前乖的像大猫一样，天天粘着他要关爱。

志摩愣了一下，脑子里一个小开关啪的一响。

灰狼步伐敏捷地跳上沙发蜷了起来，志摩跟着看过去——

沙发上传来沉重的呼吸声。伊吹用志摩昨晚淋湿了的外套紧紧裹住自己，大半张脸埋在风衣布料里，眼睛紧闭，额头上全是汗珠。像只被人打伤独自蜷缩在角落里的狼狗，痛的发抖但不吭声。

伊吹正头痛欲裂。

睡前看到的那个小玻璃瓶终于从志摩的脑海里浮起来。

向导素。

志摩拧起眉头，心里发酸。

上次给伊吹做精神梳理是三四天前，对于一般哨兵来说这不算很久，但伊吹不一样。他的精神波动永远平稳，志摩只能通过近距离观察他的状态来判定什么时候进行梳理。

太疏忽了，完全不像自己做出来的事。

伊吹没有找他做梳理，而是翻出来一瓶早已沉进抽屉深处的向导素。

不知道是因为保质期还是耐药性，显然那些白色小药片没起作用。

“伊吹？伊吹？”

黑发哨兵无意识的发出几声鼻音。

没再想太多，志摩在沙发边上跪下来，把伊吹的额头从外套里扒拉出来，接着自己抵了上去。

伊吹不安地动了动。他又梦见了那个坏到不能再坏的噩梦，久住说他还是个渣滓，是他的冒失和暴躁害死了志摩。

鲜血淋漓。

于是当志摩凑过去的时候，他听到伊吹很小声的重复着自己的名字......还有对不起。

笨蛋，你这笨蛋。志摩把脸转向一边，伊吹的灰狼正冲他歪着头冒傻气。

等他做完精神梳理从伊吹的图景里退出来时，外面的雨已经停了，微弱但温暖的阳光照进来，今天会是个大晴天。

志摩撩开自己被汗水浸透的刘海，从膝盖到脚趾都已经麻了，干脆也不急着起身。

他坐在离伊吹很近很近的地方，专心致志地看着他的哨兵，他的搭档，他的爱人。

会有一个道歉，外加一个安慰吻。

他等伊吹醒来。


End file.
